1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shave tool holder assemblies. More specifically, the present invention discloses a shave tool holder assembly incorporating a tool body secured in biased and floating fashion relative to a fixed and extending shank portion by a combination of a tapered dovetail slot and screw adjustable gib for both preventing chatter and misalignment. The present invention further discloses a plurality of tool post designs which are interchangeably mounted to the tool body and which include both dovetail and straight insert bit mounting variants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with shave tool holder assemblies. As is known in the art, such shave tool holders are mounted to a suitable reciprocating mechanism, such as which is particularly associated with an automatic screw machine, and, by virtue of the back and forth rocking motion, operates to shave of portions of a rotatably mounted workpiece.
One known example of a shave tool holder is illustrated by example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,447, issued to Schlitters, and which discloses a tool holder body, a platform base and a vertically extending superstructure. An elongate shank portion extends from the body and mounts the body to a holder block. The holder block is in turn reciprocally actuated in a horizontal direction in combination with being pivotally actuated in a vertical direction.
A cutter insert is releasably secured upon the platform base and a roller is mounted to a support portion which is in turn secured to the vertically extending superstructure. The roller and support portion are capable of being vertically adjustable up and down along the superstructure by a bolt and such that, upon the roller being upwardly actuated by the rotating workpiece, the cutting tool is brought into contact with the workpiece upon forward reciprocation of the holding block, the holding block being reverse reciprocated to withdraw the body from the machined workpiece.
Examples of a tool holder with a floating roller are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,105,476; 6,012,364 and 6,182,542, all issued to Peterson et al. In each case, the tool holder apparatus includes a heat, a cutting tool mounting fixture attached to the head for holding the cutting tool, and a floating roller assembly pivotally mounted relative to the head. In use, the floating roller assembly can pivot about a pivotal axis relative to the head to allow the floating roller assembly to align with the workpiece. An initial adjustment mechanism is provided, for adjusting the cutting tool relative to the workpiece, and prior to machining of the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,179, issued to Brown, II, teaches a shave tool holder having a pivotally adjustable member mounted on the forward end of a two part base and providing ways for guidably supporting a floating cutter head. The tool base is held in the assembly and in place on an associated slide by three laterally aligned screws, which permit selective adjustment of the base either longitudinally or laterally of the slide.
Finally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,737,984 and 5,809,855, both issued to Francia, teach a shave tool holder device in which a body section of the holder carries at one side a shaving tool bit and a work supporting roller. A quick release pin removably mounts the body to a slide and which is reciprocable in a bore in the slide section. In relevant part, a spring normally urges the inner end of the pin into an opening in the body section to prevent its removal from the slide section, but permits a limited floating movement of the body section relative to the slide section.